


Lavender Cupcakes

by Flyingintospace



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Cupcakes, M/M, lavender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Patrick’s cupcakes taste like soap.





	Lavender Cupcakes

Johnny gagged, trying his hardest not to spit the mini cupcake he had just popped into his mouth back out.

Patrick had been getting better at baking. He really had.

But that cupcake had been the worse thing that Johnny had ever tasted.

Patrick has being talking about trying to experiment with lavender but serious that had tasted like soap.

Johnny tried really hard to finish eating the cupcake, but he couldn’t do it, rushing over to the sink.

He was just washing the evidence down the sink when Patrick came back into the kitchen.

“There they are!” He declared. “Wait? Why is one missing? I could have sworn there was twelve soap when I bought them?”


End file.
